1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a computer readable recording medium, and particularly relates to a mobile communication terminal which is adapted to wireless LAN connection and which is suitable for being driven for a long time, and a computer readable recording medium storing a program for controlling a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals such as portable phones have a data communication function such as, for example, an Internet connection function, in addition to a basic function of calling function. Conventionally, in performing data communication with the use of a mobile communication terminal, it has been general to perform the communication through a mobile communication network (cellular network) utilizing a public line network. Recently, by providing a mobile communication terminal with a function of connecting to a wireless LAN, a connection mode through a public wireless LAN service (the so-called hotspot™) has also been put into practical use.
Since a mobile communication terminal of this kind also implements its basic function of calling function through a cellular network, its cellular communication function (mobile communication function) is kept in operation all time. Therefore, when this mobile communication terminal uses a wireless LAN, it performs the wireless LAN connection operation in addition to the usual mobile communication operation. Hence, the power consumed by the mobile communication terminal increases more than necessary if the wireless LAN function is kept in operation all time, and the drivable time of the mobile communication terminal becomes short. To solve such a problem, a method of reducing the power consumed by a mobile communication terminal having a wireless LAN connection function has conventionally been proposed, for example, in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-86451.
The technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2005-86451 aims for reducing the power consumed by a mobile communication terminal, by giving a notification from a server as to whether or not the mobile communication terminal is in an area in which a wireless LAN can be used, thereby to reduce the terminal's efforts of connecting to a wireless LAN for area searching purposes.
However, though the power to be consumed until before the communication is started can be reduced by this conventional technique, the power to be consumed after the communication is started has been left out of consideration. Therefore, a trouble such as, for example, the battery running out during connection to the Internet, might occur.